


The Punishment

by aliceandme



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bondage, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Sex Toys, Smut, Top John, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16742719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliceandme/pseuds/aliceandme
Summary: Sherlock was really naughty. He need to be punished.





	The Punishment

John slowly came up the stairs. The day at the clinic had been exhausting. He was tired and maybe a little annoyed. He entered the room and took off his jacket. "Sherlock? Did you make food as I told you? Sherlock? "He sat at the kitchen table and looked into the lens of his microscope. "Sherlock?" Says John sternly. The detective looks at him with wide eyes. "Did not I tell you to make food and empty the table?" "Yes, but ... I was so close. I cannot risk my attempt to go now! "John shook his head" I told you something! ", He took one of the chairs and put him in the middle of the living room," Come on, pants down! "Sherlock stared at him. Something they had done often. They had been together a while longer, but only about 3 months ago they changed the character of their relationship. Sherlock wanted and needed rules. He loved the taut yet loving guidance of John, even though he does not like the punishments. And that's a punishment. But he should not try to make John any madder, Sherlock thought. "No!" Has worked well. John's eyes glare at him angrily. 

He is not in the mood today. "Sherlock, I will not say it again! Come here! "The man's eyes were slowly getting wet and first tears rolled down his cheek. "Sherlock," John sighed, "you do not have to cry now, but you have not heard and must be punished. You know that. "Sherlock took a few steps back. "I do not want to ..." he sobbed. His eyes went to the door, he just wanted to leave now. He knows he had to be punished, but it hurt. "I'm warning you, you'll only make it worse if ..." Sherlock ran out of the room. In a hurry he had no time to take his coat with him. He just walked on the street, it was not warm and already dark outside.

John was still upstairs. He would not have caught up with Sherlock. He was disappointed. Still, he wondered what Sherlock had now. He was never like that, he always bowed to his punishment. The last time it was only 5 strokes, that was not too much. Sherlock had agreed to this kind of relationship and sometimes John felt like Sherlock was more than enjoying the spanking. However, it often happened that Sherlock changes his mind. John knows he must talk to Sherlock, but he also knows Sherlock must be punished. He will only come up with another method of punishment. He went back into the kitchen and set the chair back, looking for something to eat. When he was done, he lay down.

Sherlock walked a bit through the streets of London. What was wrong with him? He did not want to be punished, he thought it was unfair. He wanted to end his attempt. He did not know what else to do. He had completely overreacted. He loves John, so infinitely. But after what just happened ... Will John still love him? He is always so loving, careful and yet so ... dominant. More tears are running down his cheeks. He should go back and apologize. That's the only thing right now. Slowly he ran back to Baker street.

John was sleeping on the sofa as Sherlock entered the room. Slowly, Sherlock went to him and squatted down and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly. John blinked slightly. He sat up slowly and smiled slightly. "Hey Sherlock, come here. I was worried. Oh. You are very cold. "He said lovingly and quietly. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and held him. The taller cried again. "I'm really sorry. And I know that I must be punished. "He secretly hoped that John might not do it. "I was thinking of something else okay. But we must talk later about what happened. But we can do that tomorrow. "" I do not even know why I do that ... "" Shh, that's good. Come with me. "John pulls him into the bedroom. Sherlock knows that everything that happens in the bedroom is beautiful. Maybe John fucks him hard. He grins. John laughs, "You were really naughty. Lay down. Naked. "Sherlock obeys this time, he does not want any more trouble.

"I'll tie you up now, my little one. Everything will be fine. "John took some ribbons from the nightstand and tied Sherlock's wrist to the bedposts. He also took the lubricant and slowly began to open his sweetheart. "Ahh ... Daddy." "That´s what I'd like to hear from you, no - I do not want- or -no, just ..." "Daddy, I want your big cock." "No, no Sherlock. That's still a punishment, but you'll come anyway. As often as you want. "John got up and pulled a vibrator out of a box in the closet. He was medium in size and with a remote control to use. He also took a ball gag with. Sherlock was not sure how to find it. John carefully inserted the vibrator into him. "Calm down, it will not be that bad," John grinned. "Now open your mouth darling." Sherlock opened his mouth wide. He wanted John to be satisfied with him. He also tied the detective's ankles to the bed. John looked at his work. "You look beautiful. Delicious. Maybe I'll push my cock in you when you're done here. "He switched to level 1. Sherlock whimpered and moved. Level 2. "Oh, you know, somebody still has to clean up your stuff over there." John left. Sherlock was completely desperate. The little thing in him made him finished. The vibrator pressed directly against his prostate.  
And John was gone. Sherlock found the whole situation exciting. It was not long before he came for the first time. Sherlock thought that this is probably the best punishment ever. He came for the second time, then for the third time. Sherlock's mind changed. That was damn exhausting. John did not come back, but he heard him buzzing in the kitchen. Then he heard footsteps. "Hey, how are you? You do not look like you are completely satisfied. "No, not at all. Only the semen of three orgasms was completely over him. Level 3. Sherlock cried. It was so nice. It was so tormenting. John took his big and already hard cock out of his pants. Slowly he stroked up and down. He watched Sherlock, who came whimpering for the fourth time. He looked adorable. His cheeks flushed, and his hair stuck to his wet forehead. John groaned now too. He came in a big splash, right in Sherlock's face.

The seeds glued his eyes a bit. But Sherlock loved it. He wanted to taste it. He came for the fifth time. Only very few seeds left his own stem. John looked at him lovingly and turned off the vibrator. Sherlock was finished. Destroyed. He was untied, and the ball was removed from his mouth. John gently took him in his arms. "You did so well, my little one. Shall we go for a bath now? "" No ... "Sherlock whispered, grinning. "I want your cock in me." "I see how exhausted you are, Sherly. Does not that have time until tomorrow? "John said amused. "Please John, just use me like a dirty whore... I need that." John was puzzled. Otherwise, Sherlock did not speak so openly.

John kissed him gently. His hands went over his neck and body. Sherlock's skin is delicate and bright. John marks him with dark spots and slight bite marks. Sherlock is his, everyone should know that. The taller man squirmed under him and gasped. "Tell me what you want, darling!" John said, putting his lips around Sherlock's nipple to suck on. "I ... ahh ... take me finally. Fuck me hard please. I'm still open. "John liked what he heard. He put his now hard penis on the hole. The vibrator, however, was no comparison to John's fat cock. Sherlock screamed as he entered. Part of pleasure, partly of pain. John tried to calm him down. He waited some time for Sherlock to get used to it. "You're so tight, baby ... can I?" Sherlock nodded. He hit hard and got faster and faster. Sherlock threw his head back into the pillow and his hands clawed at the sheet. "Deep daddy. Now. Harder. Please. Daddy. "Sherlock gasped. He had no strength left. John was still in him. Suddenly he hit the prostate. Sherlock screamed. His eyes twisted and moved into his skull. After a few bumps he came.  
John pushed on, but a little slower. The hole narrowed by the orgasm and Sherlock could feel John's cock shaking and pulsing in him. He came in him.  
Sweaty, they lay next to each other. John still in him. "Hold my love inside you okay?" John whispered. Sherlock really tried as the cock pulled out of him. John took a small purple plug out of the nightstand. First seeds dripped from Sherlock. He was really exhausted. John pushed it back in with his thumb and then inserted the plug into it. He quickly grabbed a rag, cleaned Sherlock and himself. They better sleep upstairs, John thought. The bed looked like a battlefield. He carried his lover, who had already fallen asleep, high. They snuggled together and soon John fell asleep.

Sherlock was the first to wake up the next morning. He got up quietly. Ah, everything hurt. He also felt the plug. He wanted to make John happy. So, Sherlock went down.  
When John entered the living room, he was greeted by the smell of coffee and buns.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> love alice


End file.
